Short-range wireless communication enables certain devices (e.g., smartphones, personal digital assistants, wearables, etc.) to establish radio communication with each other by bringing the devices into proximity. Short-range wireless communication devices are a secure, low power, and inexpensive way of connecting and exchanging information between the devices without the need for wires or cables to link the devices together.